The aim of this research is to develop synthetic methodology involving a new double Michael cyclization and chirality transfer which will allow the antitumor agent Aphidicolin to be synthesized in an efficient manner. Successful completion of this project will provide a method for the production of an abundant supply of this promising new drug, as well as providing synthetic analogs which will be available for testing as antitumor and antimitotic agents. This project is designed to provide new synthetic methodology which will be of general utility in the field of chemical synthesis.